


Broken Beat

by sakuplumeria



Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [8]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Break Up, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Post-Canon, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Kyuu and Megu 'broke up'. They both went to their closest friend to find comfort.
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu, Narusawa Kazuma/Minami Megumi
Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957429
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. It was harsh on Megu

Kazuma’s phone suddenly rang and vibrated. Eyes still on the screen of his laptop, he picked it up.

“Ka-Kazuma, may I... go to your house... now?”

Hearing the weak voice of the familiar pink haired teen, Kazuma immediately directed his focus on the call. “Megu? What happened?”

“I… um...”

Kazuma heard the small sobs at the other side of the line. “Megu, where are you right now? I’ll come pick you up and we can talk later.”

More sobs were coming to his ears. “N... No need. I’ll... be there... any minute,” the pink haired teen managed to answer.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you,” with that Kazuma ran off to the front of his mansion’s gate.

Seeing pink hair approaching, Kazuma’s heartbeat paced a little faster. He ran and found his crush wiping her tears. Megu looked _up_ to him with brimming eyes. Yes, Kazuma was already a little taller than Megu at that moment.

“Kazuma... I’m so sorry. I tried... Sumire’s house but... she was currently out of... town in a case so...”

Kazuma grabbed her arms, “Sshh, let’s get inside first and we can talk later. Let me help you,” he grabbed his friend’s hand and walked her into the house, into the library where they usually spend their time together.

Megu was grateful that she did not have to counter anybody on the way and she was a little surprised to see chocolates and a teapot in the library already. Usually, one of Kazuma’s butlers would bring the snacks after they settled in. Kazuma slowly poured some tea into a delicate cup and gave it to Megu, “Here, drink this first.”

Receiving the gentle kindness from the high class teen made Megu blushed a little. “Thank you,” she received the cup and drank a little. It was her favorite rose tea. The soothing smell of the tea calmed her down a little and her breathing became steadier. Megu lowered her hand. Kazuma received the signal and took the mug from the teen, placing it down at the table again. Then, he waited for Megu to start.

“I... Kyuu and I... We...” Her eyes started tearing up again and she clenched her fist as she gathered the courage to say it, “We broke up.”

Kazuma’s eyes widened. Actually, he knew that Kyuu was going to break the relationship with her, but he was not expecting it to be this soon.

“It was..” Megu continued, “It was not a bad one. We just, talked like normal and then we realized that...” 

Her mind flew back to the bench in the park, where she and Kyuu sat just about an hour ago. “H-hey, Megu,” Kyuu started hesitantly, “I-I’ve been thinking a lot, and um…”

Megu looked up to see an unusual tense on her _boyfriend_ ’s face and sensed something was wrong. Having an idea where the conversation would lead to, she became uneasy herself.

“Do you think we're gonna work out?” Kyuu’s brown eyes radiated so many feelings when he said that.

The photographic memory did not really help the overflowing sadness at that time. She was forced to remember everything, every tiny detail from the painful experience. The sadness became so evident on her face and it was on the verge of breaking out, so Kazuma put his own hand on top of Megu’s clenched fists, squeezing it lightly.

“You know, Kazuma, I always knew that our vision was not aligned and probably I know deep in my heart that _this_ is going to happen, but,” she turned to look at the younger teen with a very hurtful expression, “It still...” She gasped, “hurts... so bad.”

Her eyes could not contain more tears and they started falling down her face. Kazuma moved his free hand to the back of Megu’s head and brought it to his chest. Megu brought her hands to her face and then she cried a little louder.

Kazuma patted her head, “It’s okay. You can let it all out, Megu.”

Having the permission, Megu cried even louder. “I just-” she said between her cries, “Why? Why now?!” Megu kept on blurting things that popped in her mind. Her frustration, her questions, her doubts, all her feelings. Kazuma hugged her tighter each time the cries got louder, patting her head gently for minutes or probably hours. Until the sobbings ceased and the tension on the pink haired teen loosened slowly.

Kazuma waited a little bit more. He kept patting the girl’s back and ten minutes later he was sure that the girl was deep in sleep.

* * *

Megu opened her eyes and she realized a change in the surroundings. She felt weak and exhausted, but she was sort of comfortable on the bed she was sleeping at. Moreover with the warmth of the thick blanket.

With a little bit of effort, she sat up. Her pink locks were down. Someone must have opened her pigtails before she slept. She felt grateful for that.

After remembering the unfortunate event on the previous day, she touched her eyes, anticipating the swell, like usually after she cried. Odd, somehow her eyes were normal. She concentrated more and she remembered vaguely that her eyes were moist gently. Was that not a dream?

Oh wait, after the break up, she went to Kazuma’s place and…

She gazed at the room and it definitely felt like Kazuma’s mansion. She turned to look at her left and found Kazuma sleeping in a sitting position on a comfortable swivel chair. His arms were crossed and his mouth was slightly open. He even got his glasses on, as if he fell asleep when guarding her.

Megu’s eyes widened when something popped in her mind. If she was in Kazuma’s place, that meant her sister would be in panic. She jerked her head to look for the phone and she was grateful to find it at the bedside table. She checked it. Her sister texted and called her many times, but somehow she stopped at 9 o’clock. That’s weird. Usually, she would-

“Megu?” Kazuma said sleepily.

Megu jolted at the voice, “Kazuma.”

“You’re awake. How are you?” Kazuma walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

“I’m much better, thanks,” Megu said shyly.

Kazuma touched her cheeks and rubbed below her eyes, “Your eyes did not swell. That’s good.”

Megu flushed at the touch. “Y-You, what did you do?”

“I moist them for a while,” Kazuma answered, “and sorry I ended up calling your sister without your permission. I told her that you’re fine and you’ll be staying for the night here.”

“Really?” Megu’s pink eyes came to life. Did Kazuma really manage to convince her sister about it?

“Yeah, she didn’t trust me at first so I told her a bit about the break up. I hope that’s fine with you,” Kazuma admitted.

“No, no, it’s fine, really,” Megu chuckled, “Thank you, Kazuma.”

Kazuma smiled. His hand which was still on her cheeks went to tug Megu’s pink hair behind her ear. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?”

Megu’s face became redder at the sudden comment.

“You will find the one for you, Megu,” Kazuma locked his eyes with Megu’s, “I’m sure of it.”

Megu was at a loss for words. That was the first time Megu really saw Kazuma as a young man. He was not the little boy he once was. Megu flushed by the realization and her heart skipped a beat. She did not want to think much about Kazuma just yet, but maybe, it was destiny that brought her to Kazuma’s house instead of Sumire’s that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how Kyuu put up with the experience next :')


	2. Kyuu dealt with his feelings

The sky was turning dark blue when Ryuu knocked on the door to the house he used to live in. It was not long until a familiar woman opened the door for him. "Ryuu, what a pleasant surprise!" Kyuu’s mom greeted him.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” Ryuu bowed slightly.

“You’re not bothering at all. In fact, I’m so glad you came by,” the woman gestured to him to get inside the house. Ryuu stepped in and took his shoes off. Kyuu’s mom was already back in the kitchen when Ryuu put his shoes on the shoe rack. “You're looking for Kyuu, aren't you? Unfortunately he’s not home yet,” the older woman sighed. “I’m kinda worried, to be honest. Do you have an idea where he is?”

Ryuu was not sure of the answer to the question. He had deduced something based on his own assumptions, and he was actually there to confirm it. “We parted ways after school so I don’t know where he is, but I told him I’d return this DVD I borrowed. I think he will come home soon.”

Even though it was not a lie, his answer was not the whole truth either. They did part ways after the class ended. He saw his black haired friend walking with Megu after school. He also borrowed some DVDs from Kyuu the week before and of course he told Kyuu that he would return it. Kyuu’s mom would never probe him whether he told Kyuu that he would return it that exact day.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Kyuu’s mom easily believed him. “Geez, where is that kid when his friend’s here for him?” the woman scratched the back of her head.

Ryuu chuckled, “Don’t worry. It’s fine, really.” Ryuu went to the kitchen and noticed the distinct smell of his friend’s favorite food. “You’re making curry? Can I help with anything?” Ryuu asked.

“Yes and I made too much of them. It’s as if you are destined to come here today!” Kyuu’s mom laughed brightly. “Don’t bother about the cooking, I’ll finish in a minute now,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “Actually, I just finished boiling the milk. If it’s okay with you, you can help pour it into the glasses.”

Ryuu looked at the mentioned boiling pan and smiled, “Gladly.”

A few moments later, Ryuu heard the house gate opened. He directed his head to the front door and his friend’s head popped up. “Mom, I’m home,” Kyuu said rather weakly. Ryuu watched keenly as Kyuu took off his shoes unsteadily. The eyes of the usually optimistic teen cast down towards the floor the whole time.

Kyuu’s mom did not really notice any of that since she was busy plating the dinner. She did not even look up when she said, “Kyuu, where have you been? Ryuu has been waiting for almost half an hour already.”

Upon hearing the name of his best friend, Kyuu turned his face to the kitchen instinctively. His eyes suddenly locked with black ones. Ryuu did not say anything when he saw the weary brown eyes from afar. There was some kind of telepathic communication between the two. Kyuu’s confused face was like saying _‘Ryuu? Why are you here?’_ and Ryuu’s firm gesture was like replying _'I guess I know what happened and I want to be here for you. Let me accompany you, okay?’_

Ryuu nodded when he saw Kyuu’s eyes softened. “Welcome back, Kyuu,” he said casually.

Kyuu let out a weak chuckle, “Yeah, sorry to make you wait, Ryuu.”

“You should be,” Kyuu’s mom just finished her task and turned to look at her only son. One of her hands went to her hip. That was when she realized her son did not have his usual positive energy. Her face turned slightly pale assuming that something bad had happened, but she quickly gathered herself together. “Go wash yourself first and we can have dinner afterwards.”

“Okay, mom,” with a weak smile, Kyuu went upstairs. There was a slightly chilling silence left in the kitchen after the black haired teen left. Kyuu’s mom knew she had to say something, but her mind was still processing what just happened.

“I think,” Ryuu’s voice broke her trance, “I should eat with Kyuu in his room instead, if it’s okay with you.” His gentle eyes told her that the negative assumptions she had might be true. She was really glad that Ryuu was there, though. She really thought that Ryuu’s presence was much more needed than hers at that moment. Ryuu was someone she fully trusted, too.

“Yeah, I believe that’s for the best,” she went to take out a tray from one of the drawers and gave it to Ryuu. “Don’t forget to bring the milk, too,” Kyuu’s mom smiled softly.

Ryuu took his time to arrange their dinner on the coffee table in Kyuu’s room and when he finished, the black haired teen had just finished his bath too. Ryuu stood up with the empty tray in hand, “Wait, I’ll take this downstairs first.” Kyuu nodded while he continued to dry his hair.

Even though he was so exhausted, the smell of his favorite food lit up his desire to eat. Kyuu sniffed all the way to the coffee table and then he plopped himself down. Ryuu went into the room again, bringing a futon with him. “Ryuu?” Kyuu’s voice gained a little strength.

Ryuu did not answer him. The violet haired teen calmly placed the futon beside Kyuu’s bed and then sat beside his best friend. “This looks great, let’s eat,” Ryuu took the spoons and gave one to Kyuu with a smile. Kyuu blushed a little and took the offered utensil, “Yeah, let’s eat.”

After eating a few spoonfuls, Kyuu could not stand the silence. He turned his head to his best friend and started with a simple question, “How?”

Ryuu returned his gaze, “How what?” He brought a spoonful to his mouth with grace.

Kyuu had a feeling that Ryuu knew what he was talking about. He did not tell his violet haired friend that he was going to break his relationship with Megu that day. He also did not predict that he would be that sad and tired because of the occasion. Yet, his best friend was there in his house, as if he knew everything. “How did you know?”

Ryuu finished his chewing and swallowed. “I didn’t, I just have a feeling and I came here to make sure.” He paused for a moment before he continued, “I’m glad I did.”

Kyuu’s eyes started brimming, remembering the aching experience just a few hours ago. He decided to finish his food first before telling all about it to his best friend. It seemed that Ryuu was thinking the same thing as they finished filling their stomach in silence.

After they finished, Ryuu volunteered to bring the plates downstairs. While the violet haired teen was away, Kyuu held the warm glass of milk in his hands and drank little by little. It was still more than half when Ryuu went back in, “You know, it shows in your face.”

Kyuu was taken aback with the sudden remark, “What do you mean?”

“That troubled face, it’s been on your face for days now. Even Kazuma sensed it,” Ryuu knelt down beside Kyuu, his body facing his company. Kyuu shifted his body to face the violet haired teen too, “Really?” His eyes widened a little.

“Yes, and when I saw you walk together with Megu after class, I just had the feeling that…” Ryuu held himself from saying the rest of the sentence. _You’re going to break her up,_ Kyuu easily continued the sentence in his heart.

“Yeah,” the black haired teen sighed. “I’ve prepared myself for this day for some time now, but when it happened, I just…” Kyuu gripped the glass in his hand tighter. “It’s just not as easy as I thought.”

Ryuu nodded in silence.

“I brought her to a park and we sat at the bench, like usual,” Kyuu started telling the story. “I have tons of things to say to her, I’ve replayed the scenes many times in my mind, but you know what I said?” Kyuu jerked his head up. “I stupidly asked her _‘Do you think we’re gonna work out?’_ like that. Can you believe that, Ryuu? It must be very hurtful for her!”

Ryuu could see Kyuu trembled when he said that, brown eyes glistened with tears. “What happened next?” The violet haired teen asked most cautiously.

“Of course she didn’t reply. I guess she was shocked,” Kyuu made difficult expressions. “I, uhh,” the brown eyes went down to the white liquid inside the glass in his hands, “asked her to discuss our own visions. What we think about the ideal job we have in mind, the ideal family, the ideal life, and such.”

Kyuu paused and drank a few gulps absentmindedly. Ryuu watched his friend’s movements with most attention.

Kyuu put the glass on the coffee table and started fidgeting with his free hands. “You know, the more we discuss it, the more we find differences. Honestly, it was still good, until...,” Kyuu’s breathing hitched as he tried to pour out the most crucial thing, “Until we talked about... families.”

“I always want to be a front line detective. You know that, Ryuu. When I think of a family, I think about my own family. My dad, my mom, and me. Megu, she,” Kyuu lowered his head, “...doesn’t want that.”

“She wants a close happy family. She wants me to be able to be there for the family and raise children together with her.” Ryuu noticed a tear dripped to a fidgeting hand. “I can’t possibly provide her that.”

“That’s when we both realized...” Ryuu noticed another tear landed near the first one. “The relationship won’t really work out, unless one of us throws our dreams away.” Kyuu clenched his fists and his voice became more firm, “I don’t want her to throw away her dreams. And Megu… thought the same way about me.”

Kyuu lowered his head more, his chin almost touched his chest. “It was a silent agreement and it ended with peace. We even still bid goodbye to each other with smiles on our faces.”

Ryuu put his own hands on his knees and leaned his body forward, “Kyuu…”

Kyuu wiped away his tears slowly, “The break up was not that bad, so I don’t know why I feel so sad right now.”

“Kyuu,” Ryuu’s right hand went to Kyuu’s cheek and he raised his friend’s head gently. When Kyuu saw his friend’s face, he could not contain the sadness any longer. His tears started flowing from his eyes to his chin and dripped to his legs. “It’s not wrong to feel sad even if the break up wasn’t a bad one,” Ryuu’s words made the tears flow even heavier.

“It... hurts, Ryuu,” Kyuu’s voice was breaking up with each word.

“It must be,” Ryuu’s hand traveled to the back of Kyuu’s head and pulled him closer. Kyuu instinctively brought himself to a kneeling position and launched his body forward to hug his violet haired friend. Ryuu parted his legs to give Kyuu easier access. Kyuu’s hands clenched the back of Ryuu’s clothes tightly, his head buried between Ryuu’s shoulder and neck. “Megu...,” Kyuu sobbed, “I... hurt her, Ryuu.” Ryuu felt the front side of his clothes getting wet. “I hurt Megu, Ryuu,” Kyuu’s voice shivered.

“Kyuu,” Ryuu held Kyuu’s head and back tightly, “You know it’s inevitable.”

“It doesn’t-,” Kyuu sobbed, “erase the face that I hurt her.” He buried his head deeper.

“It’s not your fault, Kyuu,” Ryuu rubbed Kyuu’s head with his thumb. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Kyuu said almost instantly.

“No,” Ryuu lowered his head so he could speak near Kyuu’s ear, “It’s not your fault.”

Kyuu’s breathing got faster and louder. “It’s-,” his words were interrupted by Ryuu’s soft whisper, “It’s not your fault, Kyuu.”

After some minutes of sobbing, Kyuu’s hands loosened their grip and they went to Ryuu’s waist, fingers interlocked. “Ryuu…”

“You know it’s not your fault,” Ryuu said softly.

Kyuu nodded weakly, “Yeah.”

Ryuu hugged Kyuu a little tighter, causing the black haired teen to lift his head to Ryuu’s shoulder. The violet haired teen patted his best friend’s back, “It’ll be alright. Everything will be fine.”

The wetness on Kyuu’s cheeks started drying up and his breathing slowed down. He returned the embrace, “Yeah. Thanks, Ryuu.”

Ryuu smiled hearing the calm voice back. He gave a crushing squeeze and held Kyuu’s arms, forcing them to break apart. Ryuu gazed at the swollen brown eyes, “Feeling better?”

Kyuu’s eyes gained some of its spark and the lips of the black haired teen curved up a little, “For now, yeah.” Kyuu’s face turned a little worried as he continued, “I don’t know how to face her tomorrow. I’m scared, Ryuu.”

“I know.” Ryuu gave Kyuu’s arm a little squeeze, “It will be scary, but I’ll be with you.”

Brown eyes blinked a few times.

“We all love you both, Kyuu. Kazuma, Kinta and I won’t let this break up break us apart. You know that,” Ryuu’s voice brought hope for Kyuu. The black haired teen chuckled, “You’re right. Having a problem between just Megu and me, I almost forgot that there’s actually five of us.”

“Six if you count Sumire in,” Ryuu smiled. “We’ll never turn our back against either of you, or any of us in that sense,” Ryuu said again.

When Kyuu brought his hands up to wipe his face, Ryuu pulled his hands back to his knees. The violet haired teen watched his best friend with a soft gaze. “Ryuu,” Kyuu suddenly said.

Ryuu twitched at that. “What is it?”

“Can you stop staring at me like that?” Kyuu’s cheeks suddenly had pink colors, “I’m getting nervous.”

Ryuu’s cheeks were suddenly pinkish as well. He averted his gaze quickly, “I-I’m sorry.”

Kyuu chuckled, “N-No, it’s actually fine. It’s just, I don’t know why I’m shy all of the sudden.” His brown eyes looked up at the same time as Ryuu’s black eyes. Kyuu felt his heartbeat paced faster, but he still did not have any clues why. He took the pale hands from Ryuu’s lap and held it tightly. “Thanks, Ryuu. I feel so much better now,” the sweet smile was back on Kyuu’s face.

Ryuu could not feel happier to see the smile back on his best friend’s face. Ryuu’s lips curved up by nature, “I’m glad you do.”

Kyuu blinked a few times before yawning widely. Ryuu laughed a little seeing that, “Today must have been very exhausting. We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kyuu happily agreed.

“Wait,” Ryuu said after they both stood up, “You should moist your eyes.”

“What?” Kyuu tilted his head.

Ryuu could not help to smile looking at his sleepy friend, “You go to bed, I’ll moist your eyes for you.”

Five minutes later, Kyuu was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Both of his eyes were currently dampened with wet cottons. On the other hand, Ryuu was sitting on his futon, phone in hand. He just finished typing a message to the youngest Q Class member.

_Kazuma, is Megu with you?_

Within seconds, he received a reply.

_Yes, I can’t believe they broke up this soon. But don’t worry, she’s fine and she’s now sleeping here. I assume Kyuu’s with you?_

Ryuu was relieved to receive the message. He would text Sumire if Megu was not with Kazuma, but somehow he was more relieved to know that Megu was with Kazuma rather than Sumire. His pale thumbs then danced on the screen, typing a response.

_Yes, I’m moistening his eyes with wet cottons atm. You should do that to Megu too. It helps hydrate the dried eyes._

Again, he received a reply within seconds.

_Right, thanks for the suggestion. Will do._

After reading the message, Ryuu turned off his phone’s screen and put it down on the futon. He knelt up and took the cottons away from Kyuu’s eyes. Kyuu looked so peaceful and it made Ryuu realize that Kyuu had not moved around like he always did. Maybe that day’s event really wore him out that much. Ryuu leaned over and brought his lips to Kyuu’s forehead. His lips stayed connected with Kyuu’s forehead for some time before he broke it off. When he looked at his best friend’s face again, there was a wide smile formed. Ryuu returned the smile even if Kyuu could not see it, “Good night, Kyuu. Sweet dreams.”

The violet haired teen then went to his own futon, wrapped himself with the thick blanket and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
